Jinxed
by Strawberry Moonshine
Summary: CH 5 UP Kaoru jinxes herself one night and as a result, encounters an infamous escaped murderer. AU KK
1. Fate

**Jinxed**

**Chapter 1: Fate**

By Garnet xoxo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Warnings**: None in this chapter, although this story will eventually live up to its M rating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh!"

The young woman shrieked in annoyance as she exploded into her meager apartment. She ignored the sizeable dent that her fist made in the shoddy wooden door as she stormed inside and flung everything from her arms—a faux leather purse, keys, several pens, and a tattered blue notebook that looked like it had been to hell and back. The discarded items scattered on the tired linoleum floor as she carelessly kicked well-worn tennis shoes off of her feet; they collided into the wall with a resounding thud. Not quite satisfied with her tantrum, next came her most comfortable black hoodie, amber-tinted sunglasses, and a watch that had stopped ticking hours ago after the batteries died _again_. All fell to the floor in disarray as she made a beeline for the small living room and collapsed upon the plush couch.

"Thank _god_ it's Friday..."

She sighed gratefully and let her exhausted body sink into one of the large burgundy cushions. She groped around for the TV remote with a clumsy hand and, upon locating it, turned on the ancient TV. Ancient compared to the ones she saw for sale lately, anyway. The screen buzzed momentarily before flickering to life, revealing the evening news.

_...this morning when he arrived at the courthouse. He was asked for his opinion on the matter but did not have a response at this time. In other news, local school children held a rabbit race this afternoon! The competition was fierce. Several children had the opportunity to raise and train their own bunnies and..._

"Blah, blah, blah," she mumbled, rolling her eyes dramatically in response to the anchorman's boring report. She focused her anger on his obvious bald spot; she could swear that he was missing more hair every time she watched his segment and he always had the lamest assignments. Whatever happened to important news? She could not remember the last time she had arrived home after work to see him report on something that mattered. This guy was constantly babbling about baby animals, celebrities, or some other random topic that only mindless people loved to indulge in...

The phone rang from its spot on the end table next to the couch. She hastily grasped the cordless receiver and lifted it, anxious to focus her attention on something else.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru!"

Speaking of mindless people.

"Hey, Misao," Kaoru deadpanned. She loved the other girl--they were best friends, after all--but sometimes after a difficult day of work, Misao's perpetual excitement grated on her nerves a bit.

"Kaoru," the cheerful voice repeated, a little less-enthusiastic this time. "Aren't you glad it's Friday!? I swear this week went on _forever_; I thought it was never gonna end! How was work?"

"Well...," Kaoru began, sighing heavily. She hit the mute button on the TV remote in order to hear better. "Remember that annoying little brat of a kid I told you about? He didn't improve this whole week. I mean, he has no respect for me at _all_ and--"

"--Didn't he call you ugly the other day!? The _nerve_! I mean, jeez. In front of all the other students and everything!" Misao huffed. "Maybe you should kick him out of your class! At least hit him on the head during a sparring session or _something_!"

"Yeah, maybe I should," Kaoru replied while half-heartedly attempting to cover a yawn. "But then again, I kinda feel bad for the kid. I don't think he has that great of a home life. That anger has to come from somewhere, you know, and I do think he has potential."

"Whatever you say... I think you're too nice!" Misao teased and stuck her tongue out at the phone. There was a sudden rare moment of silence and Kaoru knew that she was thoughtfully playing with the tail end of her long black braid. "Kaoru, I _really_ need your opinion on something..."

"Misao, your tone totally changed! What's this about? It wouldn't happen to be--"

"_No_, don't say it! Don't you _dare_ say his name! You'll make me all--"

"Make you all _what_? Hot and bothered?" Kaoru laughed, leaning back into the couch and releasing her long raven hair from the confines of her ponytail. "I swear, you're so _ridiculous_. Stop acting like a little kid and just ask him out already... _Aoshi_, that is."

"_Nooooooo_," Misao whined, immediately collapsing into a fit of giggles. Her cheeks burned bright red and she struggled to breathe as she pictured the object of her desire. "What should I _do_, Kaoru? He's just so sexy, dreamy, perfect, masculine, _sexy_--wait, did I mention that already? Hee hee..."

"You're hopeless," Kaoru chided, shaking her head. "Why can't you just approach this like a normal girl? Either ask him out yourself or wait for him to come to you. It's that easy."

"Oh, because _you_ would know," Misao said matter-of-factly, chuckling. "Your last date was when? Elementary school?"

"Low blow, Misao. For your information--and I _know_ you know this already--it was last year. So what if it only lasted for one week? I didn't really like the guy. I'm too busy for men, anyway."

"Yeah _sure_, Kaoru. I should set you up with one of Aoshi's friends. He just happens to have lots of cute--"

"Don't you even _think_ about it! Really, things are great how they are right now. I have plenty of time to worry about stupid guys later. I'm only 20 for god's sake and--"

"--_21_ in a few months! Oh, I'm so excited, Kaoru! What are we gonna do to celebrate!?"

"Nothing _too_ exciting, okay? If we celebrate too much you guys will probably be loud and get me evicted. My landlord isn't exactly the nicest guy, y'know..."

"Fine, _fine_. But we have to drink, we just have to, and... _OH MY GOD_!" Misao suddenly shouted, nearly causing Kaoru to tumble from her spot on the couch.

"Damn Misao, what the _hell_!? What's going on?" Kaoru demanded.

"Kaoru, the _news_!" Misao yelled again, her voice urgent. "Don't you live, like, 5 miles from that jail!?"

"What?" Kaoru questioned, dumbfounded. "Hold on." She quickly fumbled for the remote and hit the mute button again, causing sound to abruptly burst from the TV's small built-in speakers. Her sapphire eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

"**BREAKING NEWS**" was in large red block letters at the bottom of the screen, while Kaoru's 'favorite' anchorman was promptly spitting out the details of the perilous situation. He looked flustered, although strangely thrilled at the same time, and his bulbous face was red with effort. In the back of her head, Kaoru wondered if he thought this was his big chance to prove himself.

_...again, for those of you that are just joining us. The infamous Kenshin Himura, who was incarcerated about ten years ago after committing various savage murders, has escaped from Boshin Prison. The authorities say that it is possible he escaped as long as three hours ago, as that was the last time he specifically was accounted for. He is considered extremely dangerous and we advise everyone in the surrounding county to lock their doors and refrain from giving rides to hitchhikers. Be on the lookout for a man of petite stature with long red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek..._

A picture of the jail in question, along with several mug shots of the felon, flashed on the screen.

"Wow Misao, that _is_ the jail that's near my apartment complex! I can't believe those idiots let a convicted criminal escape, can you? Jeez, you'd think they'd be more careful with someone who killed so many people. He looks so dangerous and--"

"Kaoru, you heard the man! Lock your damned door already! Knowing you, you left it wide open!" Misao screamed frantically, jumping up and down as she clutched her phone to the side of her face. "Maybe I should come over and protect you! Better yet, I'll bring Aoshi! He'd know what to--"

"Misao," Kaoru said calmly, blue eyes rolling skyward.

"--do, you know, him being such a great fighter and all. I bet he could show that Himura guy who's boss in about 10 seconds flat! That red-headed freak wouldn't even know what hit him--"

"_Misao_," Kaoru repeated, stressing her friend's name this time. Her dark eyebrows furrowed.

"--and boy would it hit him hard! And then we could throw Aoshi a huge party for being such a brave, strong, wonderful man. Aoshi would probably fall in love with me at the party and we'd dance, and maybe kiss! Oh my god, and... and... and--"

"**MISAO**!"

"...Yes?" Misao squeaked, finally paying attention.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen, okay? Now get your head out of the clouds and listen to me! I'll be fine by myself. I wasn't planning on going out tonight anyway."

"You better not, Kaoru! Promise you'll stay inside and lock your front door?"

"Yeah, I promise," Kaoru sighed, rising from the couch and glancing around for her keys. She knew she had thrown them on the floor when she got home but she didn't see them now. "As soon as I can _find_ my keys, anyway..," she whispered quietly to herself.

"Um, excuse me, but... Did you just say that you can't find your keys!?" 

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Kaoru!"

"Chill. I bet they're right here underneath my... AHA!" Kaoru exclaimed, pulling the jingling mess of random keys and key chains from underneath her hoodie. "Hear that? I found them, and I'll lock my door _right_ now. Okay?"

"Fine! Just hurry the hell up already," the ever-excitable Misao pleaded.

"Oh, come on, Misao. You really think that of _all_ places, he would come to _this_ average little apartment complex? And of _all_ the doors to choose from, that he'd come to _mine_? Besides, I'm a freaking kendo teacher. I can defend myself!"

"You know, you probably just jinxed yourself! You really shouldn't say things like that!" Misao scolded.

"You know I don't believe in that stuff," Kaoru responded evenly.

She sifted through her keys without haste. They jingled musically as she located the correct one and walked toward the front door, which swung open and slammed into the adjacent wall with a deafening bang.

"Kaoru, what was that? Kaoru!?" Misao's voice shouted hysterically from the phone.

But Kaoru was too shocked to hear her, much less respond. The phone slipped from her now limp hand and clattered to the floor, knocking the batteries out and disconnecting the call.

She was staring directly into the face of the man whose picture was plastered all over the TV screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **What do you think? Please review and let me know! I haven't written RK fanfiction in a very, very long time (we're talking years) and obviously I haven't posted anything under this pen name before. Honestly I don't even remember what my old pen name was! Anyway, I started watching my RK DVDs again recently and for whatever reason, this just came to me. I have a lot planned for this, and of course, your reviews will make me want to work faster... I will respond to all of them, too. ;)


	2. Freedom

**Jinxed**

**Chapter 2: Freedom**

By Garnet xoxo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Warnings**: None in this chapter, although this story will eventually live up to its M rating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit," he muttered breathlessly, sprinting through the trees as a helicopter thundered overhead. They had finally noticed his disappearance, no doubt, and he knew they would search persistently.

He ran as fast as his slender, yet muscular legs would carry him, the sound of his harsh breathing drowned out by the noisy aircraft. The thorny branches of an unknown plant scraped across his arms, marring the pallid skin there, but he hardly registered the pain. Adrenaline rushed through his veins like wildfire and his heart pounded so violently that he fully expected it to explode from his chest at any moment.

He continued running, dodging, jumping, never allowing himself to rest. It did not matter how much his throat burned or how much his feet ached from slamming into the solid ground so consistently. He forced himself to ignore the agony that gripped his agile body; he knew it was merely temporary compared to the sentence he would be required to endure otherwise. He would not be captured. Not again.

To help distract himself from the nagging pain, he speculated. He wondered about the news coverage and how many people feared for their survival at this very moment. He wondered how many lies the media was spouting off about his past rampages; he wondered if they were blaming him for the deaths of innocent women and children again. He had heard the dishonesty, witnessed it for years on the substandard TV that the inmates had been allowed to watch once each week, and it infuriated him. He had eventually forbidden himself from paying any attention to the false reports.

Abruptly, he halted and cocked his head to one side. The sound of the helicopter overhead was dissipating and apparently the search had veered off in another direction. He tensed for a few moments, waiting and watching in order to confirm his guess. The noise fell softly upon his ears, distant, and he immediately bent over at the waist and grasped his knees. Fatigue gripped him mercilessly and for the moment, he could do nothing but gulp air as greedily as his lungs would allow.

After a few minutes he recovered and stood, straightening. Now that the world had ceased moving at an outrageous speed and the helicopter no longer loomed above, he focused on his surroundings. He had typically been at home in the dark and tonight it was even more advantageous. Shadows enveloped his lone form and the only rays of light, which were provided by the full white moon, were mostly obscured by gnarled branches. He was already difficult to sense by sound and now he would be _nearly_ impossible to detect visually... If it wasn't for the damned orange jumpsuit that he was stuck in for the time being, anyway. Once more he thanked the gods that he had been able to flee at nighttime instead of daybreak.

For now he was still enclosed by a seemingly endless sea of tall trees and unkempt shrubs, but he knew he could not be far from town at this point. He had traveled a considerable distance in little time, and, relying on his ears again, he could swear that he heard the distinct sound of speeding traffic.

He stepped forward vigilantly. Just because the helicopter had resumed its hunt in another area did not confirm that that was the case with _every_ search method. For all he knew, there was a band of armed officers flanking him this instant. Either that or they were half a mile ahead of him, watching and waiting for him to make the wrong move. He could not afford to make the mistake that he knew they were anticipating.

So he ran, softly, as soundless as an agile predator skulking ever closer to its prey. Although this time, for once, there was no victim in his sight. His eventual goal was simply freedom; unfortunately, he did not even know what freedom looked like. There was nothing to do but run until he found it somehow.

And find it he did, or at least something relatively close to it. The moonlight unexpectedly streamed through the trees, briefly stunning him and revealing a limitless world beyond the forest. He contemplated his next move while his eyes adjusted to accept the soft illumination. It seemed like an eternity ago when he had last had the opportunity to relish in the simple feeling of the cool evening breeze. Where most took it for granted, for him this moment was inconceivable.

Inhaling deeply, he stepped toward the edge of the forest, where trees and shrubbery were sparse. Before him, a mile or so away, was a busy road just like he had imagined. Cars and trucks whizzed back and forth, red and white lights flickering in the darkness. Several well-lit buildings lined the street but from this distance, he could not discern their purpose. He knew they were not homes, at least not conventional ones, because of their extensive height; he guessed they were hotels.

Now he had to make a rather rash decision. He could either venture toward the unknown buildings by the road, which would be very risky considering that he might be recognized, or rough it in the woods until another option presented itself. In that moment he realized that he really did not have a plan. At _all_.

But also in that moment, his choice was made for him. Harsh, whispering voices and crunching footsteps sounded behind him, traveling to his ears from within the depths of the forest. A frigid chill crawled down his spine at an agonizingly slow pace as he listened to the footfalls growing closer and closer still.

So he ran, again, into the belly of darkness. Damp blades of grass swished across his jumpsuit-clad legs as he sprinted, concentrating on the land before him in hopes of avoiding any possible hazards--a branch here, a stone there, a shallow hole in the earth. Wind whipped through his long tresses and screamed in his ears as he desperately tore across the landscape and before he knew it, he was only yards away from the buildings he had spotted earlier. Now he could see that they were actually apartment complexes and not hotels like he had originally thought.

He dared to stop, turn, and gaze into the gloom he had emerged from. Failing to see any threat and not sensing that the owners of the voices and footsteps had followed him, he trudged onward. He knew without a doubt that they would be heading this way eventually and he did not plan on being here when they did. But that did not solve the problem; he still had nowhere to go and was unsure of an effective place to conceal himself.

Yet again, his choice was made for him as flashlight beams appeared in the distance. He moved. His legs carried him, forcing him along, although he himself had no idea where he was going. He just ran and before his mind could register his actions, he was scaling the back side of the nearest apartment building. He managed to locate adequate hand and footholds--windows, decorative accents, cracks in the walls--to aid in his ascension, and finally, hoisted himself up onto a small outdoor balcony. He instantly pressed himself to a wall, ducking out of sight, and listened. Voices were audible on the stairwell that led to his balcony.

He held his breath and forced his eyes shut in an attempt to calm his racing heart as he hesitated, striving to think clearly. There was a door to his left that led directly inside the building, presumably opening straight into the third floor hallway. Evidently it was his only option at this point as he could hear the voices growing closer, so he exhaled slowly and gently pushed the door open, glancing inside hastily. He blanched as his eyes met the back of a man's head who was standing about fifteen feet away from the doorway. _Quietly, quietly, quietly_, he chanted in his head.

The stranger turned around just as the escapee finished slipping inside. Apparently it took the middle-aged man's mind a moment to register the orange prison jumpsuit because he suddenly paled and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Help!" He shouted and ran in the opposite direction, flailing his arms. He opened the door to the nearest stairwell and disappeared.

The escaped convict simply remained rooted in his spot for a fleeting second, paralyzed, before realizing that cops would be flooding this place within minutes. And there he was, standing around in tell-tale orange, with his cross-shaped scar, red hair, and all. _Oro..._

He bolted...

Dead end.

And then there were what sounded like several pairs of feet clattering _up_ the stairwell instead of down, and he knew he was screwed, he _knew_.

Unless...

He reached for the doorknob just outside of his grasp, the door that said "#301" and hoped. He had never hoped so hard in his life, and maybe he hoped _too_ hard, because the door opened with such force that it swung open and slammed into the adjoining wall.

Lavender met sapphire.

And he wondered if maybe, just maybe, _this_ was what freedom looked like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **I don't know why I wrote the next chapter already. 2 chapters in 24 hours... I guess I'm pretty into this story so far and it's just flowing so easily... And thank you, my 2 reviewers! LOL. Hopefully I get at least a few more comments for this chapter. 

**Meguhanu: **Well here was more for you! Hope you enjoyed it.

**SzaharaTheSame: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far.


	3. Hide

**Jinxed**

**Chapter 3: Hide**

By Garnet xoxo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Warnings**: Language.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

For some reason, both pairs of eyes now fixated on the unfortunate telephone that had just spilled its guts on the linoleum. But no more than a second later, the orange-clad felon was clicking the door shut behind him and bolting it rapidly. His lengthy red hair tumbled down his back in intricate tangles, decorated here and there with pieces of leaves and pine needles. The black band that had previously held his tresses in place was barely hanging on by clinging to a few crimson strands.

Kaoru, stunned into silence, merely watched him as he secured the door. Maybe she was starting to go crazy; she had not exactly been getting enough sleep lately after all. Watching the evening news and lack of sleep was surely a recipe for insanity, right? Yeah, that was it. No way in hell was there a notorious killer standing in her apartment. Although he did appear rather solid... And Misao _had_ just said... Shit.

Now that she had recovered from her shock and realized that she was _not_ imagining things, the quiet didn't last long.

"What do you think you're _doing_!?" she demanded, her hands moving to rest angrily on her hips. "You can't just barge in here like that! I know who you are, Kenshin Himura, and I'm going to turn you in right--"

"--I'm terribly sorry, miss," he interjected, pivoting on his heel to face her. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and his thin lips turned upward slightly. "I really didn't mean to impose. It's just that..."

"Look, I know you're that cold-blooded killer who just escaped so stop trying to play innocent, okay?" Her blue eyes widened incredulously and she pointed a slender finger towards him in accusation. "You're still in your prison garb, too, in case you forgot."

"Oh, this?" He grinned innocently, shrugging. "It's just a costume, that it is. Convincing, huh?"

Her mouth gaped open, a vein popped out on her forehead, and she stared at him in awe before absolutely exploding.

"How stupid do you think I _am_!?" Kaoru seethed, clenching her fists. "You broke into my apartment without even knocking and you just _happen_ to look _exactly_ like the guy I _just_ finished watching a breaking news report about!" She paused to catch her breath and glowered at him.

Kenshin blinked.

"Then you try to tell me that it's a _costume_!? In _March_!? Even the biggest idiot in the world knows that _Halloween_ is not in fucking _March_!"

Kenshin gradually stepped backward until he collided with the door, staring at her like a deer in headlights. He wondered why, of all the apartments he could have picked, he had to choose the one with such a temperamental occupant. Most women--and apparently men too, judging by the reaction of the one he encountered in the hallway--would have been screaming bloody murder by now and pleading for their lives. His reputation alone, according to the news, was enough to strike fear in the hearts of the majority of the population. And here he was standing in front of a young woman who didn't seem to have a fearful bone in her body.

The woman in question abruptly knelt to retrieve the busted phone, breaking his trance. His eyes narrowed somewhat as she stuffed the batteries and several messy wires back into the plastic shell. Once finished, she straightened and glared directly into his purple eyes.

"Anyway, I'll be calling 911 now," she announced before turning around, intending to lock herself in her bedroom. She ran the short distance as quickly as possible, but a vise-like grip closed around her left wrist just as she reached the door.

"Not so fast," he reprimanded. He easily wrenched the battered phone from her other hand and spun her around to face him. He eyed her curiously, thinking that surely she would be terrified at this point and submit. No such luck.

"Let me go," she commanded, her expression fierce. Her sapphire gaze bore into him and she briefly wondered how this man could even hurt a fly. His eyes were large, shimmering, and _lavender_ for god's sake. Sure, his scar was rather intimidating and indicated a violent past, but everything else about him could be described as pretty--no, that was not an appropriate word at all; gorgeous was more like it. Most women would be willing to die for his hair and eye color, though Kaoru would never admit that maybe even _she_ would.

He instantly complied and released her, wondering which emotion would flash across her lovely face next. It had been ten years since he had been this close to a female and he could not help but be mesmerized by her various facial expressions. So he still held the phone tightly, and tighter still when he saw her eyes seek it out. There was no doubt in his mind that she would fight and attempt to make him relinquish it; he was growing more and more curious about just how far she would go to win.

She did not let him wonder for long, as she suddenly leapt for the phone. Her hands met no resistance, only air, and she was humiliated that he had maneuvered the phone away from her so easily. A second attempt produced an identical outcome. Kenshin put the phone behind his back and cradled it safely within both hands, an amused expression crossing his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" she questioned in disbelief. Scowling, she immediately reached behind him in search of it; first with one arm, then both. He continued to hold it just outside of her grasp, but when she got too close for comfort a few times, he lifted it above his head. That did it.

"Give me the damned _phone_!"

She tackled him.

He felt his back slam against her bedroom's doorframe, quite painfully to his surprise, and her small digits finally wrapped around the communication device. She tried to twist it out of his hands as he had done to her a few moments ago but he was too strong. Groaning with effort, she stood on her tiptoes as she continued to wrestle with him persistently. And then without warning, they were tumbling down. He landed on her bed and she fell directly on top of him, her loose hair flowing over them like a silky black waterfall. Still clutching at her prize, she failed to become conscious of their proximity until one of his hands accidentally brushed her backside during the struggle. She apparently assumed that it was deliberate because knuckles cracked across his jaw in a flash. It happened so rapidly and he was distracted enough that he did not even anticipate it. The unexpected blow stunned him but it was not due to the pain; he was simply shocked that she had the nerve.

Kaoru used his obvious surprise to her advantage and stole the phone, wriggling away from him. She hastily switched it on and was thrilled when she heard the dial tone. "Now I'm going to have them take you away. Sorry that you won't be killing any more women and children in this lifetime, asshole!"

As soon as the words left her mouth she found herself flat on her back, immobilized. His hands gripped her arms with unbridled might, pressing her slender body so firmly into the mattress that she thought she would plunge through it. Now it was her turn to look like a deer in headlights; she could only gaze up at him, wide-eyed and disoriented as her long raven tresses cascaded all around her. She could have sworn that his eyes were changing colors; they swirled with a violent combination of purple and gold instead of appearing to be solid lavender like before.

"_What_ did you say?" Kenshin growled, his voice menacing and yet barely above a whisper.

She could not find a voice to answer him with; even if she could, she had no idea what her response would be. His threatening stare sent an involuntary chill throughout her entire body and she bit her lip to refrain from crying. This was by far the most frightening situation she had ever experienced and she screwed her eyes shut, praying that it was all just a horrible nightmare. But after a few brief moments, when she forced herself to look again, he was still above her. He glared at her with eyes that were indisputably far from the ones he had walked in with; they were slanted and pure yellow, the color of amber. These were a murderer's eyes.

"I..." Quivering slightly, she gulped and inhaled deeply in order to maintain her resolve. Her mouth reopened to finish speaking but only a strangled whimper was emitted from her lips. His rough hands were hurting her and she knew there would be bruises littering her arms later... If there _was_ a later.

"You _what_?" His molten eyes narrowed further, if possible, and he did not break his stare. He was practically shaking with fury and his eyebrows were twitching.

"Well it's true, isn't it!?" Kaoru unexpectedly shouted into his face, tears finally forming within her sapphire eyes. Her heart fluttered nervously. "I've heard about all of them and seen all of their pictures... Innocent people..," she sobbed.

"No," Kenshin stated plainly, golden eyes burning with rage. He yanked his hands away from her hastily as if she had burned him, and then stood from the bed, seething.

"But..," she began, sitting up and blinking away the tears that had threatened to fall. She tried to choose her words carefully, lest he harm her again. "I thought... I mean, that's what I _heard_--"

"--You shouldn't believe everything you hear," he snapped, lowering his head and shutting his eyes as if he were in pain.

"So you didn't...?" Kaoru trailed off and moved hesitantly to perch on the edge of the bed, the telephone long forgotten. She stared up into his face, which looked oddly serene when his eyelids were concealing those scorching amber orbs. She could not understand how it was possible that this was the same person as the one five minutes ago. Maybe he really was insane, like everyone said, and he switched personalities like people changed their underwear.

"No. I didn't," Kenshin whispered softly, and Kaoru could _feel_ his heart aching. He hung his head and allowed unruly crimson bangs to veil his face from her view. "I could _never_..."

"Then why? How could they say such things about you?" Kaoru questioned, livid. But she was infuriated for a completely different reason this time; the apparent cruelty of the media disgusted her, as well as her own willingness to believe everything they said. Although it was entirely possible that she was being even _more_ naïve now, by believing him, she could not shake her gut feeling. And so when he spoke again, she recoiled.

"Because I _have_ killed... More people than I can even begin to count," he responded, his voice sounding drastically gentler and much less abrasive. It was bizarre, considering the words that were currently flowing from his mouth. "But they deserved to die. They were evil, corrupt."

"And _you're_ not evil for killing _them_?" Kaoru retorted, appalled. All traces of fear were forgotten, having been shocked out of her by his confession. "You can't extinguish evil with evil so that just doesn't make any sense!"

"I understand that not everyone sees things as I do," he began, his head still lowered. "And it's difficult to prove my intentions to anyone, especially the law. But I did what I felt was right. I killed those who committed some of the crimes that they _claim_ I'm responsible for. The law will put the blame on anyone who is convenient so they can keep the public calm and under their control. They don't want to show the world that they're incapable of discerning the true murderers so they lock someone else up and keep quiet about it."

Kaoru listened eagerly, amazed at what he was saying. She wondered how her life had gone from ordinary to intricate in less than twenty minutes.

"And I don't know if you've noticed," he continued softly, "but it didn't get any better while I was behind bars. I couldn't stand the fact that no one was doing anything about it, so my chance arrived and I escaped. I still can't believe it myself."

He stepped toward her and she flinched, groping for the phone and steeling herself to run, but he merely halted in front of her and raised his head. A silent gasp escaped her lips as his eyes gazed into hers, bright purple instead of molten gold.

"I'm sorry," he apologized gently, his expression severely pained as he observed her pale arms. They were riddled with dark bruises that appeared so harsh in contrast to her white skin. "I truly did not mean to--"

Thunderous pounding on the front door interrupted his sentence, and he spun on his heel to investigate. Kaoru, eyes wide, stood and ran after him. She stopped a few feet from Kenshin and stared at the wobbling door as realization hit them both.

"Police!" yelled a voice from the hallway. "Open up!"

Kenshin turned his head slowly to peer at Kaoru, looking defeated. He watched her features flicker from one facial expression to the next: surprised, uncertain, worried, upset, and then the one he did not anticipate--determination.

She silently mouthed a word to him then, a word that caused the tiniest spark of hope to ignite within his soul.

_Hide_.

And then she padded to the door, deliberately slowing her pace, to meet the police.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **So, was it any good? Please review and let me know. I hope I did at least an okay job at keeping them IC. If not, well, I guess I just suck at life.

**PidoChan:** Thank you!

**Sulou:** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Onhiro:** Well she kinda did beat his head in, I suppose. LOL.

**Thornmage:** I'm glad you like it, thanks!

**SzaharaTheSame:** I'm glad it was worth checking your email! You were right-on about his innocence and Kaoru hiding him, as you can see now. :)

**Michika-chan:** It makes me so happy that you could feel the excitement too... That part was pretty difficult for me to write. Thank you!


	4. Hope

**Jinxed**

**Chapter 4: Hope**

by Garnet xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Warnings:** None.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just a second!" Kaoru called to the officer in the hallway and willed herself to sound normal. To her surprise, her voice did not waver, but the noisy pounding continued.

She was still jittery with nerves as she unlocked and unbolted the door, taking a cleansing breath and hastily smoothing her dark locks. Biting her bottom lip, she was preparing to reach for the knob when she caught a glimpse of the tell-tale bruises on her upper arms. She cursed under her breath and dove for the black hoodie she had tossed on the floor earlier, doubting that she would be able to conjure up a believable lie to explain the markings. Verbally convincing an officer that she had not noticed anything unusual was going to be difficult enough and she did not want her disheveled appearance to betray her. She stared at the door which continued to vibrate due to the forceful knocking on the other side.

No, this was not going to be a simple task but she would do it... She would do it for him, for someone she did not know and had heard countless horror stories about. For some reason that she could not explain, she was drawn to him and wanted to know about his past. Her heart begged her to help him and insisted that he was, in fact, telling the truth. She was still terrified of him at the same time; his eyes were almost inhuman and so fierce, concealing so many secrets within their sparkling depths, and he had accidentally harmed her already. She was definitely afraid. But she would do this... She would take the risk, no matter what the consequences, so she took a deep breath and turned the knob.

"Good evening," she greeted, nodding slightly to the authoritative figure that now stood before her. "Can I help you?"

The man was as tall and lean as they come and sported a pair of harsh, calculating yellow eyes. His hair, black as night, was slicked away from his forehead although several unruly strands managed to rebel. He was clad in a simple dark blue police uniform and his lean, bony face rather reminded Kaoru of a wolf. He was definitely the most evil-looking cop she had ever crossed paths with.

"Detective Saitou Hajime," he began, extracting his shiny badge from a pocket within his overcoat. He practically shoved it in her face and gave her a couple of seconds to acknowledge it before yanking it back again. "We're searching for a fugitive named Kenshin Himura and we believe he may be in this building. Have you seen or heard anything out of the ordinary this evening, _miss_...?"

"Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya. And no, I haven't noticed anything strange." Then she feigned alarm, widening her eyes. "Do you really think he's around here? Isn't he dangerous?"

The detective was silent before abruptly emitting a dry chuckle, nearly causing Kaoru to yelp in surprise. She smiled nervously, unsure of how to react, and fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt. His eyes studied her and she could do nothing but stare back, noting how startling the yellowish hue of his eyes really was. He also smelled terribly of cigarette smoke which made her nose twitch.

"Of course he's _dangerous_," Saitou finally responded, scoffing. "Otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time hunting for his sorry ass. I'd have those idiots do it by themselves." He jerked his chin in the direction of a few officers that stood on the other end of the hallway. They were oblivious to the fact that they had just been insulted, although the blond one sneezed. "Anyway, enough idle chitchat. I'll be taking a quick look inside your apart--"

"--I just told you I haven't seen him," Kaoru blurted, desperate to change his mind or at least delay the search. She could not imagine where Kenshin was hiding; she was not even sure if there was an adequate place to do so. "I _think_I would have noticed by now if he was here..." She was unable to disguise the sarcasm in her voice and wondered if she had gone too far when he turned away from her, scowling.

"Chou!" Saitou called, ignoring Kaoru. He raised a hand and beckoned one of the officers he had recently insulted. The officer plodded over, seeming somewhat reluctant, and Kaoru nearly gagged once she got a good look at him. He had severely spiky blond hair, reminiscent of a straw broom, and he appeared to be permanently winking. He just looked _wrong_in that uniform and she wondered what kind of respectable police station would employ him. Obviously one of them had.

"Yessir," the blond deadpanned, focusing on Saitou with his one good eye. He cocked his head and waited expectantly, crossing lanky arms over his chest.

"Watch her while I search her apartment," Saitou ordered monotonously. He immediately stepped through her door without another word and disappeared into her living room.

"You wait over here, girly," Chou ordered with a terrible accent, grasping her arm in an attempt to move her elsewhere.

"I can walk myself. And I have a name, you know," Kaoru spat, attempting to jerk her arm away. She wrinkled her nose as it picked up the unique scent of gunpowder; he absolutely reeked of it.

Kaoru wanted to run away from the weirdo and chase Saitou inside but she knew it would only get her into more trouble. As far as she was aware, law enforcement had the authority to search your home without a warrant during emergencies. There was absolutely nothing she could do at this point.

They stood against the wall adjacent to Kaoru's apartment door and waited in silence for what seemed like an eternity; this unfortunately provided her with an abundance of time to worry. Had she acted suspicious or was he searching every apartment on this floor? If they were scouring every room, that would explain why they had taken so long to get to her door in the first place. She still could not comprehend how Kenshin had ended up here of all places and she wondered how they had found out. Someone must have either witnessed him enter the complex or the cops had seen him run in this direction. Either way, they were much closer than they probably realized. In her mind's eye the detective was slinking around like a dog on all fours and sniffing for clues. She expected that he would burst into the hallway at any moment, dragging a handcuffed Kenshin behind him.

Eventually, Saitou emerged without a sound. He smirked at her.

Kaoru gulped, having trouble breathing due to the tension in the air and the fact the arrogant expression remained plastered on his face. Did he know she was lying and he was waiting for her to break down beneath his predatory wolfish stare? Had he found Kenshin? She wanted to scream.

"Let us know if you see anything," Saitou said gruffly before finally relinquishing her gaze. "There will be officers all over this building until we are sure he's gone elsewhere. Come on, Chou."

Saitou fished a packet of cigarettes from his coat and lit one up as he walked away, his legs taking large strides across the worn tan carpet. He left a cloud of smoke in his wake. Chou followed closely behind, and as soon as they stepped into the elevator, Kaoru's knees nearly buckled beneath her. She temporarily used the wall to support herself before finding the strength to stand, wavering. Her mind raced and she released a slow, controlled breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. This day had been much too long and now, with a fugitive on her hands, she doubted it would end any time soon. So much for catching up on some well-deserved rest tonight.

Tentatively, Kaoru reentered her apartment and glanced around. Nothing appeared to be disturbed and this surprised her somewhat, considering that Saitou probably had the authority to tear through every item she owned. She was thankful that he had not felt the need to do so.

She shut the door behind her, locking and bolting it because it suddenly seemed so necessary, and surveyed her surroundings once more before searching for Kenshin. Her apartment was drab, to say the least. She had intended to do some redecorating when she moved in a couple of months ago but there was never adequate time. Everything was white and gray for now and it just so happened that she _despised_ those colors. But there was nothing to be done until she had some time off. That was another thing that would not happen any time soon; she was sure of it.

She padded forward and checked the living room first. Her eyes fell on the television which was still alerting the population that Kenshin was on the run. Watching the reports now caused an indescribably strange feeling to wash over her, knowing that she was the one responsible for hiding him from the world. She could not even imagine what would happen if it was discovered that she was aiding him. In fact, she decided, she would not think about the possibility. At least not for a long while. She swatted at the power button on the TV and with a grimace, switched it off.

"Kenshin?" she called softly, sapphire eyes darting back and forth. Not a sound was heard in response.

She walked a circle around the large burgundy couch before heading to the kitchen, which sat to the left of her front door. It was small and simple, providing only the most basic of cooking needs. Not that she possessed the ability to cook, anyway. Out of everyone she had ever known, she was the only person who could not even cook rice correctly. It always ended up being sticky, crunchy, or burnt. Sometimes--and she hated to admit this--it was all three of those things. She scrunched her nose at the thought.

"Kenshin?" she asked again, crossing her arms. She was starting to become irritated. She had gone through so much to help make sure that Saitou didn't discover him, and now he was hiding from _her_ too? An exasperated sigh tumbled from her pink lips.

She turned and padded down the short hallway that led to her room, the bathroom, and a tiny outdoor balcony. After briefly poking her head into both rooms without seeing a trace of him, she slid the glass balcony door open and peered outside. The moon was full and bright, casting everything in an ethereal blue glow, and the cool, fresh air felt lovely against her skin. The view here was far from pretty but at least her balcony faced away from the busy roads; she could see the forest that was probably a mile or two's walk away. Everything else, from the dirty parking lot to the ugly green trash bins, was an eyesore.

Out of nowhere, something sounded behind her and before she had a chance to turn and investigate, a calloused hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled briefly before she felt herself being turned around to face him. Her captor gazed into her eyes for a fleeting moment, hesitating before releasing her mouth from his grasp.

"Kenshin," she whispered in disbelief. She wore a dazed expression, her mind clouded by the night's tiring events, before another emotion materialized on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed and her voice was harsher, louder this time. "What did you do that for? You could have--"

"Shhhh," Kenshin warned, silencing her with a stern look. His voice was light and feathery, nearly masked by the wind. "I was afraid you would scream if I just appeared out of nowhere, sorry."

"I'm not a kid, you know," she retorted. Realizing her mistake, she clamped a hand over her own mouth this time. Quietly, she added, "Let's go inside. They're gone."

Kenshin took one last look outside, assuring himself that he had not been spotted, before following Kaoru through the door. He felt more exhausted than he could ever remember feeling. This whole situation was requiring more strength than he anticipated; he was not only being worn down physically, but mentally as well. And this was only the beginning. The beginning of a long, demanding journey that he might not even survive.

She led him down the hallway and stopped suddenly, whipping around to face him. She studied his countenance, especially his eyes, and she noted that he did not glance away. Most people became uncomfortable if someone stared at them too long, like there was a deep dark secret buried within their eyes and they had to look away immediately, lest someone excavate it. But Kenshin's gaze was so open and honest that_ she_ had to look away, focusing on the peach carpet instead.

His mouth upturned ever so slightly as soon as she gazed down at the floor. She was fascinating. He had never known anyone that could go from bitchy and violent to innocent and shy in a few short minutes. He was amused. But then he remembered that he had just caused this beautiful young woman to break the law and all traces of a smile disappeared. Then he also recalled harming her earlier, when he was unable to control his temper, and grimaced.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," he started, his mind striving to find the right words. "I don't want to put you in any more danger so I'll be leaving now. I just wanted to thank you... for what you did." He forced a soft smile as she raised her head. "And for believing me."

She fixated her sapphire gaze on his lavender eyes, surprised. She had not expected him to be willing to leave so soon. Where would he go? The cops would surely be scouring this area for a while and the public, knowing that he was rumored to be in this area, would be on the lookout as well. She could not allow him to leave, not yet. Not after she had risked so much by lying to that detective about his whereabouts. He had come too far.

"Aren't you hungry, though?" she asked, her voice laden with concern.

"Well yes, but--"

"No buts! I don't have much of anything besides instant ramen and cereal, but it's better than nothing. You have to eat," she scolded. She shook her head in disapproval and her long black bangs danced above her eyes. "And by the looks of it, you could use a shower as well."

A rosy blush spread over Kenshin's cheeks and he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "But--"

"I _said_ no buts!"

_Back to herself again, I see_, Kenshin thought as he was dragged to the bathroom by a very persistent Kaoru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **Okay, we've made it through a pretty big chunk of the plot-building suspenseful stuff now. Maybe the next chapter (which I'm _thinking_ about having up by tomorrow, hint hint) will be refreshingly fun. Just Kaoru and Kenshin getting to know each other a bit, hehe. Oh, and if you're wondering exactly _where_ he was hiding, you'll find out next time.

Thanks for all of the great reviews!

**SzaharaTheSame:** Thanks, I'm glad that they don't seem OOC to you. I can't stand reading AU stories where they're not even kinda similar to how they should be. I don't want mine to turn out that way.

**Faeroen:** Thanks! I hope this chapter was to your liking.

**Sulou:** Thank you.

**Michika-chan:** I'm happy that you like the way I portray Kaoru. She's definitely not a pushover and I didn't want her to come off that way. Thanks.

**Paramecio:** Beautiful, huh? Thanks:D

**JMai:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the excitement.

**Onhiro:** Yep, she definitely would've been a goner otherwise. Thanks for reading.

**Ayasora:** I was worried about making her believe him so quickly, but I felt justified because of how she comes to trust Kenshin so quickly in the anime. To me she's always seemed pretty prone to making rash decisions. Thanks!

**Blossompetals:** Yay, thanks!


	5. Laughter

**Jinxed**

**Chapter 5: Laughter**

by Garnet xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Warnings:** Insanity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin barely suppressed a moan as wonderfully hot water poured over him, traveling down the length of his naked body in crystal clear rivulets. It saturated his long crimson tresses and plastered them to the pale skin of his back, cloaking him. He closed his eyes and lifted his face toward the shower head until his face was numb. He pretended that the warm water would cleanse him, purify his soul, and he was separate from the rest of the world in that moment. Nothing had ever felt so exquisite. Not in a very, very long time.

He had not had the privilege of taking a hot shower in over a decade. They were always cold and he was forced to be surrounded by dozens of other men. Bathing, for him, had become a chore instead of a pleasure. Until tonight, he had never expected to enjoy bathing again. Now he decided that he would not extract himself from the shower stall until the water ran ice cold.

It finally did, several minutes later, and he shut it off regretfully. The pipes squeaked in protest as if they were hesitant to deprive him of his newfound happiness. He sighed heavily and wrung his hair out before stepping onto the bathroom rug, yanking a white towel from the nearby shelf. He wrapped it loosely about his waist and was about to reach for a second one to dry his hair, when he heard it: banging on the front door.

His exotic eyes immediately narrowed and he was no longer feeling the aftereffects of that amazing shower. He carefully opened the bathroom door and crept into the hallway, pressing his damp back against the wall. Listening, he heard Kaoru's light footsteps crossing over the linoleum to the front door. He held his breath and waited until he heard her voice.

"Who is it?" she asked through the door.

"It's me, Misao!" answered a small voice from the other side.

Kenshin tensed, wondering who Misao was. She was most likely a friend of Kaoru's but it was too dangerous to let anyone else know that she was hiding him. Surely Kaoru knew that. Didn't she?

Apparently not. He heard the front door open and he sighed, shaking his head. He flattened his back against the wall even further and remained completely silent as he side-stepped down the hallway, tilting his head just enough so that Kaoru and her friend were within his line of vision.

"Kaoru, you're okay!" Misao shouted, pulling Kaoru into a bear hug. "I was afraid I was right and that murderer really _did_ come to get you! I thought he cut your phone line, you know, like in the movies. So I raced over here as fast as I could. You know what the weird thing is, though? There are cops everywhere and they almost didn't let me through! They asked me a zillion questions and even escorted me to this floor. Do they seriously think he's _here_!?"

"Misao, there's something I have you tell you. But you have to promise not to tell _anyone_, okay? I'm serious." Kaoru's voice was stern, almost motherly, as she placed her hands upon the lean shoulders of her friend.

"Oh my god, Kaoru," Misao exclaimed, her eyes growing as round as saucers. "I can't believe it. You're pregnant!?"

"_WHAT!?_" Kaoru screamed, her face reddening. "Do I look _that_ fat or something? I mean I know I've gained a _little_ weight lately, but... And I haven't even... Oh, I'm going to _kill_ you!" She raised an angry fist to Misao's face, shaking it, as her own face began to resemble a giant tomato.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just couldn't think what else it could possibly be and you know I hate surprises. Forgive me," Misao pleaded, dropping to her knees and bowing her head. After a few seconds of groveling she bounced back up and grinned sheepishly. "So, what's the _real_ secret? Come, come on, tell me!"

Kaoru, her face gradually returning to normal, took a deep breath and stared down at Misao. The other girl was considerably shorter than her and built like a rail, but many men were still attracted to her figure. Kaoru had been no less than shocked the first time they went out together and Misao actually got hit on before she did. Not that she would ever tell anyone about that.

"Come sit in here and I'll tell you," Kaoru ordered, grabbing her by the arm and leading her toward the living room. They passed by the hallway and Misao stopped moving, becoming a dead weight. Kaoru turned and glared at her, sighing. "This isn't the time to play games! I really need to tell you--"

Misao was standing still, her mouth hanging wide open, and her eyes were so wide that Kaoru was sure they would pop out of their sockets. Kaoru poked her arm but the other girl did not even wobble. Her stare remained fixated on something in the hallway.

"Misao, what are you...?" Kaoru began, before following her gaze. Then she finally realized what--no, who--was so damned interesting. A rosy blush spread across her cheeks and she nearly passed out. "Oh my..."

Kenshin was cemented in place, unable to move, and wore an expression identical to that of the girls'. He had only meant to eavesdrop and figure out what Kaoru was planning on sharing with this Misao girl, but no. He had to ruin everything by accidentally allowing himself to be seen. Gulping, he glanced down and fidgeted with his towel, willing it to stay put.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru whispered harshly, her ever-reddening face twisting with anger. Sensing that a scream, squeal, or something else ungodly was ready to tumble from Misao's mouth, she grabbed her and clamped a hand over her lips.

The redhead, dripping wet, merely closed his gaping mouth and adjusted the towel around his waist again. He was sure this situation could only become worse if it fell. Much worse. He wanted to flee but was unsure of Kaoru's ability to handle this situation, so he remained, awkwardly.

"Now Misao, I didn't want you to find out like this, but... Yes, that is who you think it is. And yes, the cops are looking for him here because he _is_ here. But he's not a bad guy, he's really not. There were some misunderstandings and--"

"--_Misunderstandings!?_" Misao screeched, extracting herself from Kaoru's grasp with surprising strength. "He's a _murderer_, Kaoru! What's to misunderstand about that!?"

Kenshin's stance became rigid, his violet eyes narrowed, and he stepped forward. Kaoru shot a glare in his direction, silently commanding him to stay away and let her handle things, before turning back to Misao. He obeyed for the time being.

"Please, just be _quiet_ and listen to me!" Kaoru exclaimed, reaching for her arms. She held the other girl still and stared down into her wide eyes. "You've got to trust me, Misao. He's been to hell and back already and I'm not going to let you--"

"--Kaoru, have you gone _insane_?" Misao questioned, clasping her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Is he holding you hostage? Did he threaten to kill you unless you hid him from the cops?"

"_No_, Misao. I swear it. Now _please_," Kaoru begged, pleading with her eyes. They were growing so weary with exhaustion that she could hardly focus, and she ran her hands through her own thick ebony hair in frustration.

"Ohhh, I get it. He _seduced_ you and now you're in _love_ with him!" A sly grin emerged on Misao's face and she pranced a circle around Kaoru, giggling. "That would explain why he just appeared out of nowhere with only that skimpy little towel--"

Kaoru twitched, clenching her fists at her sides. "_Misao_..."

"Fine, _fine_! But you've got to tell me more. I'm not going to just leave you here with him until I'm absolutely _positive_ that it's safe," Misao insisted, crossing her arms over her slender chest. She was not taking no for an answer.

"Fair enough," Kaoru sighed, thankful that the other girl was done freaking out. She stole a glance at Kenshin and wondered how she had forgotten that he was still standing at the end of the hallway.

He audibly cleared his throat and turned away without a word, disappearing into her bedroom and dripping cold water in his wake. Kaoru took the hint and held up a finger to Misao, signaling her to give them a few moments alone, and trailed after him.

"Sorry." Kaoru apologized upon entering the room. She pulled the door shut behind her and moved to the closet, rummaging for clothes that would fit him. "In all the chaos I didn't even think about Misao. I was on the phone with her when you... appeared. I guess she got worried and decided to come over and check up on me. I couldn't just tell her to go away, you know; then she would've definitely gotten the cops' attention."

"I understand," Kenshin sighed, smoothing a hand through his hair. It was sopping wet and tangled. "I just hope she does trust you."

"She does... now, anyway," Kaoru responded softly, placing a small pile of clothes on the bed. "Here you go... you're lucky that I'm stocked with plenty of boxers and t-shirts. I refuse to sleep in anything else." She smiled at him for a brief moment before averting her eyes, thrown off by his current state of undress. The black and white abstract patterns on her comforter were suddenly very interesting to look at.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, reaching for the clothes. He nearly chuckled at the uncomfortable expression that graced her delicate features, but decided against it. The neutral mask remained in place.

"It's no problem. Just come to the living room when you're done, I guess..." Feeling her face grow warm, she immediately turned away and left the room, shutting the door to give him some privacy. She leaned against the wall for a moment and shut her eyes. Her nerves were most definitely frazzled now if they had not been already.

And now to the task at hand. She joined Misao in the living room and plopped down on the couch next to her, prepared to explain the situation in its entirety. The other girl looked up expectantly as if Kaoru were about to share a bedtime story. Unfortunately, what she was about to tell her would absolutely not be suitable for a children's book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat on Kaoru's bed for quite some time, mulling the last few hours' events over in his head. His brains felt scrambled and he knew he was in need of a good rest, but that could wait. He mentally wrote out a list of everything that needed to be accomplished before he slept. Once it was complete, he heard the front door open and close as if on cue. Misao must have finally departed.

Rising, he stretched languidly and grimaced when he ran his fingers through his hair. It was still waterlogged and in desperate need of a comb. Deciding that it was priority number one at this point, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. He skulked along, uncertain that he would not encounter another friend of Kaoru's. Maybe he had heard someone else coming _in_ instead of Misao going out.

No one stood near the door and so he hung a left, hoping to find Kaoru in the living room. He located her sooner than he anticipated, for she bumped right into his chest as he turned the corner. She stumbled backward and wobbled slightly before catching her balance, huffing.

"You're too sneaky," she scolded, shaking her head. Her mouth frowned but her sapphire eyes betrayed her as they sparkled with amusement. She tried to prevent herself from thinking that he looked ridiculously good in her white shirt and blue boxers.

"I apologize, Miss Kaoru," he said, bowing his head slightly. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards. "Did your friend leave?"

"Yeah, she's gone. Nothing to worry about," she smiled, but her expression suddenly morphed into one of distaste. "Your hair is a _mess_!"

"Well I haven't exactly had time to think about it until now," he explained defensively, but she was already whisking him back down the hallway and into the bathroom. She yanked several drawers open and produced a wide-toothed comb, a brush, and a hot pink hair dryer.

"You know, you really do have lovely hair..." Kaoru commented, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across her face. She considered for a moment and then proceeded to rummage through the rest of her supplies, picking out a matching curling iron and several multi-colored hair clips. "I bet it would be fun to play with. Don't you think?"

"N-no, not at all...," Kenshin replied, slowly backing toward the door. He gripped his long hair protectively and steeled himself to run.

That was all it took to seal Kaoru's opinion of him and she dissolved into a fit of laughter. The terrified expression on his face, all out of concern for his beloved hair, was priceless. No emotionless killer would be caught dead showing fear over a pink curling iron; she was sure of that.

"Ken...shin...," she said between giggles, nearly crumpling to the floor. "It's okay. I'm not gonna... touch your hair... Hahahaha."

He stared at her in awe, simply watching her experience a laughing fit. The situation was so oddly hilarious that he felt his mouth twitch, and before he knew it, he was chuckling along with her. Witnessing his amusement apparently caused her to laugh harder, because she was soon on the floor clutching her sides and gasping for air. Their voices were hoarse when their snickering eventually subsided.

"I can't breathe," she gasped, fighting against another bout of giggling as she attempted to stand. His hand shot out to assist her and she accepted it, still grinning. "Thanks."

He nodded in response, smiling and releasing her warm hand. They stood awkwardly for a several seconds, both of them somehow unable to relinquish the other's gaze, until Kaoru spoke cheerfully.

"I'll go fix something for us to eat."

And she sauntered off, leaving Kenshin to deal with his neglected crimson hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas, everyone! This was supposed to be a present for all of you lovely reviewers (especially the naked/scantily clad Kenshin parts), although personally, I think this chapter blows. I'm sick with a shitty cold and I'm exhausted so I had a lot of trouble concentrating. I hope you like it anyways. And of course lots of reviews will make me feel better faster. ;)

**Onhiro:** Okay, so I lied and you didn't find out this chapter. Definitely the next one when they get more time to talk. Maybe you're right about the oven and maybe you're not; my lips are sealed for now.

**Michika-chan:** Yeah, I wouldn't be able to lie to the police either. I would probably start laughing like an idiot. And Saitou crawling around like a dog is highly amusing, definitely.

**SzaharaTheSame:** Thank you very much. I don't know why I threw Chou in there because I hate him with an unbridled passion. I should kill him off somehow.

**Ayasora:** I did. :D

**Jegar Sahaduta:** Thanks, I am glad that you love it!


End file.
